Eva World War
by turklx
Summary: Rei's Last Fight and First Good Bye a must read story please Review....
1. Default Chapter

Hello this is my praject fic.This is the fic that I will keep writing on.This fic will have the meaning of life on the last chapter.Watch love be made,Killer be killed.So please read this amd give it a review.Like in DragonBall the tittle changes like DragonBall,DragonBallZ,DragonBallGt and DragonBallAF mine will change like that but not the same name.This fic is not mostly dealing with much unit  
  
Hitokuchi-Zaka   
Presents  
  
  
  
Eva:World War 1  
Chapter1:Rei's last battle and first Goodbye  
  
  
Rei falls on the ground and sits up as the Prodigy Troops zoom in on her.Rei's brother Turk see's her and runs to help her.Rei looks at him and says"What are you doin'?Your only 14 you should not be in a place like this!"Turk looks at her and says"Didnt mom teach you how to shut up with some one is trying to save your life."Turk puts Rei on his shoulder and notices her hand gun.Turk grabs it and runs and jumps in here unit,and puts it in jet mode and stats to hover up.Rei says"Get back let me fly it."Turk says "Your the boss" and hold her hand gun and sits in the back.Rei sighs"This is gonna be a bumper ride.(Thinks to herself)"I dont want my Baby Brother to be harmed!"Raven(A enemy)looks at Rei's unit fly away"Not so fast Rei."He says in a evil/happy voice.Raven takes out his Plasma gun and shoots it at the unit and hits the wing knocking it off.Rei yells"Turk PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!!!!"Rei turn up the power and it begins to go 600mph to 800mph.Raven says"Here is the final shoot Rei."Raven aims at the gas tank.Raven shoots it but Rei stops flying it and pulls Turk so hard he comes out his Seatbelt.Rei puts her arms around Turk and jumps out the window of the unit,but as she jumps out it explodes knocking them to the ground.  
  
  
Rei opens here eyes and glances at Turk and see's him covererd in blood,but little that she knows it his her blood.Rei says"Turk wake up please!"while she shakes him.Turk opens his eye's and says"What?"Rei smiles and Turk looks at her and says "your bleeding!"Rei looks at her ribs as the blood slowly drips.Rei says "C'mon Turk we gotta go to Tokyo hospital."Turk nods and they start walking.Rei says"I'm gonna kill that Raven."Raven jumps up from under the ground and says in a soft evil voice"Do it."Rei takes out her knife and charges at him trying to cut is throat.Raven punches Rei in the jaw and kicks her in the stomach and takes out his gun and puts it to her forehead and says"Wanna Live?Then off!!"BoomRei's eyes open wide.Raven laughs and falls on his back,Turk looks at Rei and drops the gun and says"Y.You ok?"Rei says"nice shooting."Turk says"C'mon lets go."Raven get up and shoots Rei with the plasma gun and it goes threw her like a razor blade cutting cheese.Rei looks at the hole in her stomach and falls.Turk pick up Rei's handgun and points it at the plasma blaster and shoots directly in the gun hole and shoots,but at the same time Raven pulled the trigger and the Plasma gun back fired and blew his torso and above smooth off.Turk runs and says "Rei please."  
  
  
Turk runs in the Eva base and yells"HELP!!!"Yoko runs up says"Rei"Yoko grabs her and says's "I'll take her now!"(12hours later)Yoko walks out and says "Your sister will be ok."Turk looks and says"Yoko thank you.Can I see here?"Yoko looks"follow me."Turk walks in the room and says "Rei?"Rei looks up and puts on her unit uniform."Were are you going you cant go in battle anymore."Yoko shouts.Rei looks and says"I gotta kill Raven,Turk you didnt kill him.When you shot the gun and the plasma back fired it some how made him stronger and his body parts grew back."Turk says "Crap"Rei throws her stuff down and touches Turks right shoulder"Take him out for me I wont be here no more."Rei looks at Turk and says "Remeber the Rocket sceintist job I wanted?I got it,but it is in NewYork in the USA.So dont worry I'll be ok."Turk looks at her and smiles and says "Will do."Yoko says "Sorry to stop all this but Turk we have a mission for you during World War I.Your gonna go as a undercover Prodigy Pilot.Your name is gonna be Fei and your objective is to destroy all of there gear units.You will have your own EVA gear and you will half to act as if you are one of them but the main objective is Raven.Their base is under water so we will drop you there and you swim."  
1year later  
Rei looks at her Brother as she is about to get on the plain"Take it easy....FeilaughsI love see ya.Hugs himYoko take good care of him."Turk and Yoko smiles Says" bye."(1hour later.)Yoko says"Do what you gotta do Turk,I mean Fei."Fei stands up and says"C-ya"and jumps out the plain in the Indain Ocean.Fei holds his breath and see's the base and walks in and all the water dry off him.Raven greets him with a gun and says"My I help you?"Fei says"Yes sir my name is Fei Yang and I want to help you destroy the Xeno base."Raven says "Really welcome aboard."Raven shows him his room.Fei walks in and says"Hi I'm Fei"Hi I'm Ryo."Ryo says "I know you I'm here for the same reason"he whispers.Ryo looks around and says"I'm here to avenge Rei just as you Turk."Turk looks up at him and slaps the cigar out his mouth and says"My damn name is Fei!"Ryo says"sorry."While Rubing his jaws.Fei and Ryo work out and then BOOM code red.Raven get on the intercom and yells "THE WAR IS TODAY MEN GET IN YOUR UNITS!!!!!!!!!!!"Fei runs to the units and hides behind a broken unit.Raven walks up behind him."Get in your Unit."Fei says"Heh I was looking for my....my....Yes Sir"Runs and jumps in his Unit and blast off.Fei looks and watches Raven fly ahead of him and goes back to the base with out his Unit and rigs up the base with booms.Fei says"This should distroy the damn base.HA!!"Fei goes back in his Unit and says"The will go off once Raven's Unit lands.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Let the Wars Begin

This is just a fic so dont get mad or try to sue me for not using real characters.  
  
EVA WORLD WAR I  
Chapter2"Let the Wars Begin."  
  
  
Fei thinks to himself as he flies to were all the action is"Ok if Raven makes it out this alive I will go to the base 10min after he lands to see what heppens."Fei's unit lands and Fei puts it in Fighting Mode.Fei walks threw the City and then See's Raven and takes out his Plasma gun and then a Xeno Unit555 jumps on his back."I'm not gonna let you go this far!!!!PUNK KID!!!"The soilder says.Unit555 takes out his saber and pulls back and jams it into Fei's unit cutting his Torso off.Fei feels the impact and gets knocked threw his unit's window and lands on the concrete and says"Crap."Fei stands up and Raven looks and says"Soilder Fei can you make it without a unit?"Fei yells"Yea"Fei looks at the 77ft unit555 and runs.Unit555 turns into a jet and goes after Fei knocking buildings down.Fei slows down and says"IS THAT HOW FAST YOU GO!!!!!!?????"Fei stops and does a backflip jumping on the wing.Raven looks and says"WHAT HOW CAN HE DO THAT!!!!?????"Unit555 stops real fast and goes 600mph,Fei falls and grabs the wing ledge before falling off.Fei takes a his sister's Handgun and pulls him self under the wing and says to himself"Were about to fly over Tokyo biggest Pond I can jump in it."Fei points his handgun at the gas tank and says"Bye Bye Baby."Fei falls and pulls the trigger shooting the gas tank.As Fei hits the water it blows up throwing him to the bottom.  
  
Ryo looks And says "He's Dead?"And keeps fighting.Raven looks and says"My UNIT COULD NOT BLOW UP A UNIT555 BUT A GUN CAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???"He yells.Fei wakes up at the bottom of the water,but as he looks up he see's Raven and the others looking for his Body.Fei gets the boom detnator and turns it on.Raven and the other Troopers go to the Prodigy base.Fei swims up and then looks close and says "This is it!!!!"Raven and the others get closer to the base.The Troopers land and Raven tells Ryo to go land his ship.Ryo looks and gulp and says"Ok"Ryo goes to land at a full speed at 900mph and jumps out the unit before it land and ducks for cover as the base blows ups.Fei looks and says"DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!That was alot."Fei gets out the water and jumps in the Japan Ocean and swims to the base.Fei looks and says"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(to hisself)RAVEN IS STILL LIVING!!!!!????"Raven swims behind Fei and grabs him and takes him to shore.Raven throws Fei on the ground and says"WHERE did you go!!??"Raven grabs Fei's shirt and Fei punches Raven in the Face and when Raven hits the ground Fei takes out his hand gun that says Rei.Raven looks and says"I get it know.You are here to avenge her?My good man let me do say you have some balls."  
  
Fei yells"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Raven shuts ups."Fei?why,Why would you turn your back on the Prodigy.Ryo!!!???? TAKE FEI OUT OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!!!"Fei looks and Ryo says"Rulz or Rules Fei?"Fei says"huh"Ryo kicks him in the face.Fei grabs his gun,but Ryo elbows him in the face and takes it.Ryo says"Sorry"and pulls the trigger but a papper comes out and says'Bang'Ryo looks and says"HELL NO YOU FAKED ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!"Fei says "Ryo guess what your dead."Fei pulls out his handgun and shoots Fei in the face and he gets up and says "this is for you sis"Fei jumps over Ryo sticking a pipe bomb in his mouth.Ryo puts his hand on it trying to take it out his mouth,but Fei gets 50ft behind him and shoots him in the back of the neck blowing him up.Raven looks and says"I need back up kill FEI!!!!!!!!!!!!"Fei says"OHNO!!"Fei runs and jumps up and yells"SHOWTIME!!!!!!!"Fei's Unit comes in a jet mode and picks him up.Fei pulls back on the speed bar back to 1,000mph.Fei blastes off to the Xeno base and crash lands.Fei walks out and yells"YOKO!!!!!!!!!??????"Yoko runs out"Fei you made is Raven dead?"Fei says"Negative."And falls to the ground.Yoko picks him up and says "dont worry,Most 15year olds would have died out there."  
2days later.  
Raven says"Troopers search all over Tokyo and look for FEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Flies off in his unit.  
Meanwhile in NewYork  
Rei says"My Brother Fei is in Trouble!"Rei runs off and says"RAVEN IT'S OVER!!!!!"Rei jumps in her unit and flies off."  
  
  
End of Chapter2. EVA World War I is over Welcome to EVA The Final Revalation. 


	3. Final Fight

This Fic contain Fic characters dont sue me.  
  
EVA The Final Revelation  
Chapter3:Rei's back in action is Rei and Fei killed in battle?It's over.....  
  
  
Fei gets up and says"No one's here?!"Fei ets out the bed and see's a new unit.Fei reads the lable and it says'Red Star a.k. Unit Triple 0 D-92'Fei gets in it and starts it up.Fei flies up and blast off looking for Raven.Fei pulls the speed plug and Red Star goes 60,000mph Fei's head goes back as the speed is to much,Fei tries to yell but cant as his spit goes out his mouth.Fei kicks the plug and it goes 200mph.Fei puts it a gear and turns up the speed to 10,000mph and flies looking for Raven.Fei stops as he see's a specail unit a.k.a 'Blue Star'Fei is stoped in mid air.Fei looks and he see's Raven in the Blue Star.Raven puts Blue Star at 10,000Mph and charges at Red Star.Fei stands on Red Star and takes out his hand gun and says"I will not Run."Fei gets his am and just at Blue Star gets 10ft away Fei pulls the trigger and the first shot misses.  
  
Fei looks and as it gets closer another Unit gets infront of Fei Unit Golden Star.Rei looks out and says FEI RUN!!!!!!!!Fei takes out his objective sheet and rips it and says" my name is Turk and I run from nothin'" and stands there.Raven pulls the gear and goes 700,000mph and goes threw Golden Star and Fei shoots Raven in the forhead and Blue Star Crashes into Red star and all three of them blow up.Yoko watches from a distant and yells"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! REI TURK!!!!!!!!!!"The explosion gets bigger and all the fire grows and kills Yoko.Ken walks out into the scene and says"Tragity has happend.For what?Over a world of unit.. this is wrong."BangKen is shot in the back of his head.Raven crawls out the fire and says"I will not be defeated!!!!!!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"BombRei walks out the fire with Turk on side of here.Raven says"You wanna play?"Turk walks to him,but Rei grabs his arm and says"No" and walks to Raven and Pulls her fist back and punches him in the nose.Raven says "Now!!"All Ravens troops jump up with guns.RAVEN SAYS"YALL FAGGITS KILL THEM!!!!!"They point there gun and one soilder fires a shoot at Turks Shoulder.Turk falls.They look at Raven and they start shooting at him.Raven yells as his body has bullets entering him.Rei ties Raven up and puts him a a escape rock and puts Raven in it and says "sorry"and poors gas all over the rocket and lights it up.The Rocket starts to lauch but it blows up in mid air.Rei looks at the Troops and says"Your free.Leave."Rei gets Turk and says "lets go."  
  
  
  
The Credits Roll(The End.)  



End file.
